tales_of_the_raysfandomcom-20200214-history
Releases Timeline WW
7th March 2018 Character * Raine (Permanent) * Zelos (limited-time character) Chapter * Chapter 13 - A Consequence of Truth and Betrayal * Vs. Quest Harem Match (03/07/2018 - 03/12/2018) Banners * (03/07/2018 - 03/28/2018) * (03/07/2018 - 03/29/2018) * (03/07/2018 - 03/29/2018) * (03/07/2018 - 03/12/2018) * (03/07/2018 - 03/12/2018) 28th February 2018 Character * Arche (limited-time character) * Mint (limited-time character) Chapter * Spirit Clash - Fire Showdown (02/28/2018 - 03/14/2018) Banners * (02/28/2018 - 03/16/2018) * (02/28/2018 - 03/19/2018) 14th February 2018 Character * Eizen (limited-time character) * Laphicet (limited-time character) Chapter * Joyful Nor Doll (02/14/2018 - 02/27/2018) Banners * (02/14/2018 - 03/01/2018) * (02/14/2018 - 03/01/2018) 31st January 2018 Character * Emil (limited-time character) * Marta (limited-time character) Chapter * The Great Coliseum Revival (01/31/2018 - 02/13/2018) Banners * (01/31/2018 - 02/15/2018) * (01/31/2018 - 02/15/2018) 20th January 2018 Character * Kanonno E (Permanent / Not join in Chapter 12 - A Guidepost of Shimmer and Chaos) Chapter * Chapter 12 - A Guidepost of Shimmer and Chaos Banners * (01/24/2018 - 02/07/2018) * (01/24/2018 - 02/07/2018) 23rd January 2018 General * Game version: 1.1.6. Banner * (Permanent) 10th January 2018 Character * Asbel (limited-time character) * Cheria (limited-time character) Event * The Seven Terrors of Tir Na Nog (01/10/2018 - 01/24/2018) Banners * (01/10/2018 - 01/29/2018) * (01/10/2018 - 01/29/2018) 26th December 2017 Character * Alisha (limited-time character) Event * Fervid Swimming: Medley Relay (12/26/2017 - 01/08/2018) Banners * (12/26/2017 - 01/14/2018) * (12/26/2017 - 01/14/2018) 20th December 2017 Character * Cress (Permanent) * Chester (Permanent) Chapter * Chapter 11 - A World of History and Myth Banners * (12/20/2017 - 01/03/2018) * (12/20/2017 - 01/03/2018) 6th December 2017 Character * Colette (limited-time character) * Guy (limited-time character) Event * Tir Na Nog SUMMER - Roofus & The Savior (12/06/2017 - 12/19/2017) Banners * (12/06/2017 - 12/25/2017) * Colette & Guy Summons Ticket Series (12/06/2017 - 12/25/2017) 29th November 2017 Character * Velvet (Permanent) Chapter * Chapter 10 - A World of Legends & Origins Banners * (11/29/2017 - 12/13/2017) * Velvet Summons Ticket Series (11/29/2017 - 12/13/2017) 27th November 2017 General * 1★ and 2★ can be sold for prisms. 15th November 2017 Character * Kyle (limited-time character) * Reala (limited-time character) Event * Saga of Destiny (11/15/2017 - 11/29/2017) Banners * (11/15/2017 - 11/29/2017) * (11/15/2017 - 11/29/2017) 8th November 2017 Character * Lloyd (Permanent) Chapter * Chapter 9 - A World of Mana and the Two Chosen - The Anomaly * Chapter 9 - A World of Mana and the Two Chosen - The World's Fate Banners * (11/08/2017 - 11/23/2017) * (10/08/2017 - 11/23/2017) 25th October 2017 Character * Rita (limited-time character) * Raven (limited-time character) Event * The Distorted Kaleidoscope (10/25/2017 - 11/08/2017) Banners * (10/25/2017 - 11/14/2017) * (10/25/2017 - 11/14/2017) 18th October 2017 Character * Leon (Permanent) Chapter * Chapter 8 - A World of Heroes and Lenses: Bonds of Friendship Banners * (10/18/2017 - 11/01/2017) * (10/18/2017 - 11/01/2017) 11th October 2017 Event * Half AP Cost Campaign (10/11/2017 - 10/24/2017) * Excellent Enhancement (10/11/2017 - 10/24/2017) 4th October 2017 General * Game version: 1.1.3. Character * Reid (limited-time character) * Farah (limited-time character) Event * WHIS & the Labyrinth of Toys (10/04/2017 - 10/19/2017) Banners * (Permanent) * (Permanent) * (10/04/2017 - 10/19/2017) * (10/04/2017 - 10/19/2017) * (10/04/2017 - 10/19/2017) * (10/04/2017 - 10/19/2017) * (10/04/2017 - 10/19/2017) 27th September 2017 Character * Stahn (Permanent) Chapter * Chapter 8 - A World of Heroes and Lenses: The Abducted Mirrist Banners * (09/27/2017 - 10/11/2017) * (09/27/2017 - 10/11/2017) 20th September 2017 Event * Half AP Cost Campaign (09/20/2017 - 10/03/2017) * Excellent Enhancement Campaign (09/20/2017 - 10/03/2017) 13rd September 2017 Characters * Jade (limited-time character) * Tear (limited-time character) Event * Mieu's Big Adventure (09/13/2017 - 09/27/2017) Banners * (09/13/2017 - 10/03/2017) * (09/13/2017 - 10/03/2017) * (09/13/2017 - 10/03/2017) * (09/13/2017 - 10/03/2017) 6th September 2017 Character * Meredy (Permanent) * Keele (Permanent) Chapter * Chapter 7 - Two Worlds of Craymels Banner * (Permanent) 31st August 2017 Event * Half AP Cost Campaign (08/31/2017 - 09/12/2017) * Excellent Enhancement Campaign (08/31/2017 - 09/12/2017) 24th August 2017 Characters * Elize (limited-time character) * Milla (limited-time character) Event * The Lord of Spirits & Friends (08/24/2017 - 09/07/2017) Banners * (08/24/2017 - 09/12/2017) * (08/24/2017 - 09/12/2017) 21st August 2017 Character * Rutee (Permanent) Chapter * Chapter 6 - A World of Four Heroes and God Eyes Banner * (Permanent) 3rd August 2017 Characters * Mikleo (limited-time character) * Edna (limited-time character) Event * Sweetopia Ruins & Cake of the Gods (08/03/2017 - 08/17/2017) Banner * (08/03/2017 - 08/22/2017) 26th July 2017 General * Tales of the Rays is available on the AppStore. 24th July 2017 General * Server opened at 00:00 PDT. 23rd July 2017 General * Game version: 1.1.0. * Tales of the Rays is available on the Google Play Store. Characters * Ix (Permanent) * Mileena (Permanent) * Yuri (Permanent) * Repede (Permanent) * Sophie (Permanent) * Luke (Permanent) * Sorey (Permanent) * Jude (Permanent) Chapters * Prologue - A Land of Beginnings and Light * Chapter 1 - A World of Blastia and Barriers * Chapter 2 - A World of Cryas and Eleth * Chapter 3 - A World of Prophecy and Fonon * Chapter 4 - A World of Legends and Hope * Chapter 5 - A World of People and Spirits Banners * (Permanent) * (Permanent) * (Permanent) * (Permanent) * (Permanent)